


freak

by fr0gg1e



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Autistic Spencer Reid, Bullying, Drabble, Implied Autistic Character, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gg1e/pseuds/fr0gg1e
Summary: spencer reid was a freak,at least thats what everyone kept telling him.(lowercase intended)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	freak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please be nice,, I wrote this at like 2 am and I haven't looked through it whatsoever so sorry if there are any errors!
> 
> I am also not autistic and while it is not outright said that Reid is in this it is still heavily implied, but please tell me if I've made any major errors or been offensive in any way with my portrayal of Reid.

spencer reid

reid

spence

reid

spencer

agent reid

during his lifetime spencer had been called many different names, not just the his legal name or variations of it, but other names.

genius

freak

weird

strange

_ freak _

_ f _

_ re _

_ a _

_ k _

freak.

spencer reid was a freak,

at least thats what everyone kept telling him.

it had started such a long time ago, spencer was sure that the only reason he remembered it was because of his eidetic memory.

_ "come on, spencer! why dont you play with the other kids? god, spencer, stop acting like a freak"  _

his father said that to him when they were at the park one time and spencer refused to play. he didnt like the idea of becoming dirty, and he wasnt really sure how his father had thought, bringing him here.

_ "hes probably a freak, just like his mom. did you hear that shes crazy?" _

the other kids in his 6th grade class kept on whispering. maybe they thought he didnt hear them, or maybe they simply didnt care. rumours were awful things, but then again, the rumours werent that far off from the truth.

_ "you actually thought i would like a freak like you? please, youre making me laugh" _

sometimes alexa lisbons voice still rang through his head, so clear that he almost believed that he was back there, still tied to the goalpost as everyone laughed at him.

_ "stop flapping your arms like that, you freak!"  _

he didnt know who the girl was or how long she had been watching him. spencer didnt really understand what he had done wrong. he had to sit on his hands to stop himself from stimming, after all, he didnt want to upset her further

_ "the fbi brought some kind of freak with them, i dont understand how that kid even landed a job in the bureau." _

the local officers at the police station hadnt liked spencer very much, his teammates had tried to convince him that they were just jealous because he was smarter than them, but spencer was a profiler, he knew the truth. he could see the barely disguised looks of disgust on their faces every time he rambled statistics, the hateful glances sent his way as he moved his hands around, gesturing wildly while explaining. he knew that they knew, and he knew they didnt like it.

_ "i am a freak."  _

his teammates had looked at him as the words left his mouth  _ "no, spence, youre not a freak"  _ they had tried convincing him but spencer knew the truth. after all, its what hed been told his entire life.

spencer reid was a freak.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. That was that. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments, or just a comment in general, it'd mean a lot!! (:


End file.
